fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Therizinosaurus
Therizinosaurus ('ther-uh-zeen-o-sawr-us', meaning "Scythe lizard") is a very large herbivorous prehistoric creature that was added in the 7.3.1 Build. It is a coelurosaur theropod that lived around the late Cretaceous Period, and is the only one of its kind in the mod. They are diurnal (meaning will only sleep at night), and they are notable for their unusual massive claws. They grow to approximately 5 blocks tall and 7.5 blocks long. Their claws alone are over a block long. There is no size difference between genders, but the males can be identified with their blue face patches over the grey of females. Newborns are more grey colored, are 1.2 blocks tall, and are fully grown in 13 Minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Therizinosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the therizinosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a therizinosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any other light source. BEHAVIOR The therizinosaurus is a neutral mob, and will only attack the player or another mob if they attack first. When attacking, they swipe their right claws at opponents. Adult therizinosaurus are able to break any block that is weaker than iron. They will wander around to look for plants, like flowers, when hungry, but due to their long necks they will eat trees over most other plants. Therizinosaurus is diurnal, and sleeps in the night. Therizinosaurs will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and will chase toy balls bringing up their mood significantly. If there is both a male and female adult therizinosaurus they can breed every few minutes, the breeding probability is controlled by how many individuals nearby. Adult Therizinosaurus are only vulnerable to the largest of predators, such as Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Mosasaurus, and Megalodon. Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Dilophosaurus, and Sarcosuchus will attack it but will most likely die trying to fight it. TAMING Therizinosaurus, like most prehistoric creatures, is tamed when the player is within a 6-block radius of the egg hatching. If the player misses this opportunity, it can be tamed with a whip. Despite it's large size, it cannot be ridden. They are controlled with a stick. FEEDING Therizinosaurus automatically eat plants when they are hungry. They will also eat from a feeder with plants in them if they can see them. Therizinosaurus can be hand-fed wheat, apples, melons, carrots, sugar, sugarcane, cookies, potatoes, cake, any seeds, ferns, and bread. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2016-07-21 17.55.32.png|Feathered female Therizinosaurus 2016-07-21 17.54.09.png|Feathered male Therizinosaurus 2016-07-21 17.38.31.png|Scaled male Therizinosaurus 2016-07-21 17.37.49.png|Scaled female Therizinosaurus 2017-07-27_10.10.52.png|Baby Therizinosaurus Therizinosaurus dna.png|Therizino DNA Therizinosaurus egg.png|Therizino Egg UpcomingTherizinosaurus.png|The new Therizinosaurus model coming in a far future update. 2018-05-05_14.37.11.png|a therizinosaurus goes for a drink 2018-05-23_12.38.31.png|a male therizinosaurus grazing on some leaves 2018-05-23_12.43.56.png|a therizinosaurus threatening a tyrannosaurus A male therizino holding claws with a female therizino.png|A male and female therizinosaurus holding hands....or should I say claws? 2018-08-09_11.26.46.png|A Therizinosaurus in the desert. 2018-08-18_09.55.52.png|a therizinosaurus killing a tyrannosaurus 2018-08-21_11.15.58.png|a therizinosaurus protecting her young 2018-08-24_13.42.11.png|A therizinosaurus. 2019-02-16_20.24.00.png|A mother therizinosaurus guarding her clutch of eggs Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.20.00.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur